Now I've Awoken, and I'm Taking back CONTROL
by SkrillShadow
Summary: A quick oneshot of my OCs Dr. Magnekyo Funiki and Emily Ruddings doin their job, also providing a backstory to the both of them. It also counts as a promo for a bigger suprise story im writing/ look out for that


Large, black steel toe boots thudded against the hard, blood drenched linoleum floor. A lifeless body, ripped completely open and sapped of it's insides, laid on the surgical table.

"She was pretty, miss Magnekyo..." A short girl with milky white hair pointed out. Her name was Emily, and Emily has seen plenty of things any teenage girl would cry and scream at in a horror movie, let alone real life. Her crimson eyes have definitely seen the work of a monster. She learned to simply sit by and watch the carnage take place.

Guts strewn, hearts ripped out, eye removal right from the sockets, that was all in a days work.

The nightmare who caused this whole riot that had happened before her blood red eyes spoke up in a slight Swedish accent;

"Yes, she was Emily. Unfortunately looks can't save your life." She sat a long strand of intestines on the silver cart that contained her surgical tools and wheeled it over to Emily, asking her to "Please go and jar these up."  
Emily complied and turned around, pushing the cold steel cart and listening as her clearly insane superior rambled:

"I'm not sure what Hijiri does with the intestines, but they better get me some pretty good pay for the effort it takes to remove them."

As Emily exited the room, Magnekyo looked the corpse over, brushing a strand of Sea-green hair out of her face. She walked over to the listless body and looked it in the now cold, lifeless and unfeeling eyes, eventually moving her own cold gray eyes to the various cuts that had graced her skin seconds before, and returning them to their original focus, and she said

"Darling, beauty and health comes with a price. A heavy price. Death for life."

With life, death had to come, and that was the very definition of Magnekyo and Emily's job. They controlled the population of seiren. Without those two, lord knew what the planet would be like. Probably a terrible place, Magnekyo had figured.

Magnekyo was snatched up by hijiri at a young age. Her mother was from Seiren, and her father was Swedish. Her mother, upon becoming pregnant, moved to Sweden, leaving Seiren for the longest time. This infuriated Hijiri, and as its often stated, the space management bureau punishes anyone who dare leave seiren for earth or cross between worlds.

Hijiri eventually caught up to Magnekyo's parents and after that, they were never heard from again. She was going to inflict the same punishment onto Magnekyo, when she decided a punishment even worse than death would be a life sentence to working for her.

Of course being offered a job that seemed to pay well, nonetheless a doctor's job, at nineteen years of age, Mag couldn't turn it down.

She took the job without second thought, and after the nights she spent wondering if she was going to Hell for what she'd done, she eventually snapped and began to love her job, singing joyously as she used her favorite scalpel to dig into the flesh of her next victims. The best part: She could literally get away with murder!

Emily, on the other hand, was shunned completely by both of her parents. She lived in a very uniform rich earth community and was found too different for their tastes. The catch: this was 1968. So immediately, she was put in a mental hospital where hydrotherapy and shock therapy were a regularly occurring thing.

One day, the doctors simply had her underwater for too long, which blasted her through the watery gates and into Modern Seiren. She landed in Miharu's bathtub, of all places, and had legitimately thought Miharu's and her friends were after her, so she ran away, and that's when she ran Into Magnekyo, who was originally going to kill her, but was convinced otherwise by Emily's crying and pleading, explaining where she came from.

Well, obviously Magnekyo couldn't let Emily leave. The seirenian government would have a cow if she did. The whole top secret thing was really milked here, and there was a slight chance of Emily running around and telling everyone about a top secret government affair. That couldn't happen, so Magnekyo let Emily stay in her hospital and be somewhat of a quasi-assistant to her .

Things were insane, to say the least. The organs they harvested were used for various secret purposes and distributed to the unknowing residents of Seiren. Makeup, Medicine, even acrylic paints, you name it, there's atleast one slice of what used to be a seirenian in there.

The insane doctor smiled and tilted her head, pulling one of the corpse's eyes out and covering her forefinger and thumb in still semi-warm blood.

She brought her fingers up to her pastel sea green hair, which already had blood red streaks from this sick "tradition."

She highlighted the two streaks of blood red, one in her bangs, the other in the back of her hair, and happily left the room, and the corpse, singing a jaunty little tune while going to find her assistant. 


End file.
